


[figure skating] Ang Diary ng P—inoy Figure Skater

by jimboppa (caramiro)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Multi
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/jimboppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wala namang anything special kay Chris maliban sa pagiging pangit, pero bakit siya lapitin ng gulo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[figure skating] Ang Diary ng P—inoy Figure Skater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the film [Diary ng Panget](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0q6Sxq7eRw)

  
_Kay tagal din na ito'y kinikimkim_  
_Kung sasabihin ba ay diringgin_  
_Aaminin ba ang tinatagong lihim?_  
_Pag-ibig mo ay tangi kong hinihiling_  
“[No Erase](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frDX5dbGO4w)” by James Reid and Nadine Lustre, from _Diary ng Panget_ OST

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dear Diary,**

Ang pangalan ko ay Christopher Caluza. 23 years old, mula sa San Diego, USA. Kahit na lumaki ako sa US, Filipino pa rin ako. Di ko nga alam paano akong biglang natutong mag-Tagalog eh, pero siguro natuto na rin ako sa mga napanonood ko sa TFC. Oh well, papel. Huwag niyo na akong awayin. Please. Ang dami ko nang haters as it is.

Binigay daw sa akin ang diary na ito at dahil masyado na raw incriminating ang mga tweet ko, at nahahalata na daw ako ng mga tao. Che! Karapatan ko namang mag-post ng kung anong trip ko at aking mga social media account iyon. Ano ba ang pakialam nila? Pero, anyway, para lang hindi na ako awayin ng langhiyang *toooooooooot* na iyon, sige na nga. Dito na lang ako magsusulat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dear Diary,**

Mula noong naglipat ako ng skating federation, naging mahirap ang buhay. Una, walang pondo. Palibhasa, taghirap sa Pilipinas. (Kailan nga ba hindi tag-hirap doon?) Buti na lang based ako sa California. Ikalawa, halatang walang pakialam sa akin ang PhSU, kahit na feeling ko mas deserving ako sa mga opportunity na nakukuha ni… *ahem* Ayoko na isulat ang pangalan niya at masisira pa ang araw ko. UGH! Ayoko talaga sa kanya, OK? Ano ba ang meron siya na wala ako, maliban sa kanyang makapal na kilay? Porke boyfriend niya ang reigning Olympic medalist, ibig sabihin, mas magaling siya sa akin? Feeling naman niya sino siyang guwapo at magaling.

Para sa inyong mga malisyoso, hindi ko crush ang boyfriend. Huwag nga kayong assuming diyan. Kung alam niyo lang ang totoo. Kahit na ginaganito ako, deep down, alam kong I’m better than what they think. Bago niyo sabihin sa aking to “Let it Go~” tulad ng kanta, mahirap eh. Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataong binigo ako ng PhSU.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dear Diary,**

Isang araw, may narinig akong nag-uusap sa labas ng rink. Pagtingin ko, iyon pala sina Frank Carroll at ang sarili kong coach. Mukhang seryosong usapan ito. Naririnig ko ang mga salitang “exchange,” “compensation,” “money,” at “job.” Ano ‘to? Sino sa kanilang dalawa ang aalis? Higit sa lahat, paano na ang mga skating career naming mga tinuturuan nila? I never knew na may relationship silang dalawa beyond fellow coaches. Oh wait, huwag na akong gagawa ng issue at baka kung sino pa ang makabasa nito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dear Diary,**

Andito na ako sa harapan ng skating rink, hinihintay ang coach ko para sabihin sa akin kung anong raket ang alok niya. Hindi naman ako si *ahem* para magpanggap mahirap at mangailangan ng sponsors tulad ng isang mall na ayoko nang pangalanan. Feeling ko pipitsuging mall lang naman iyon. It’s not like it’s the biggest mall chain there in that god-damned country. At least, masasabi kong I funded myself gamit ang sarili kong pagod, luha, pawis, at dugo, at hindi ko kailangan magpa-awa effects.

 

 

 

 

 

-30-

  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Co-written with Marciano  
> 2\. Kasabawan ng TYB at Skating Clique, kaya para sa inyo ito. Kung may ibang nagbabasa, huwag seseryosohin  
> 3\. Isasalin ito ng isang kaibigan sa wikang Ingles, kaya huwag magambala kung hindi ito maintindihan  
> 4\. #sorrynotsorry kina Chris at GG. Pero humingi ako ng paumanhin sa ibang tauhang magagamit para dito  
> 5\. May kasunod pa ito. Promise  
> 


End file.
